Dramione Drabbles
by Rumaan
Summary: A collection of ongoing drabbles, mostly written on tumblr, all Draco x Hermione.
1. The St Patrick's Day Mess

**Author's Note: Written on tumblr for withdrawnred for the prompt "D/Hr - stuck in Dublin for St. Paddy's"**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and these drabbles are written purely for fun**

* * *

**The St. Patrick's Day Mess**

"This is your fault, Granger!" Draco snapped.

"What? How is this my fault?"

"You insisted on coming out to this stupid bloody parade and now look what's happened, we're stuck in a bloody Muggle pile up and have missed our portkey back to London."

"Oh, right, so this is _all_ my fault. As if you had to be sweet talked into getting out here after spending the last two days stuck in one meeting after the other," she said disdainfully.

"I had plans tonight," he moaned.

"_Granger, that sounds amazing. I've never been to Dublin before and I need to feel some sun on my face_," she mocked savagely. "As if your pasty skin has ever done anything but burn!"

He glared at her, wondering just what the Ministry had been thinking, pairing them up to represent the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in a visit to the Irish Minister for Magic. So far they had spent the entire trip sniping at each other.

"I suntan nicely, for your information."

"Sure, I bet you do," she replied sarcastically.

He ignored the irritating know-it-all and elbowed a tourist with a giant shamrock attached to his t-shirt out of his way.

"I don't think we're ever going to make it off this bridge," he whinged, looking at the crowds of people all packed onto the O'Connell Bridge.

"Patience is a virtue, Malfoy."

"My patience has been used up on you over the past few days."

Granger tutted and shot him a filthy look. For once, he was grateful for the presence of Muggles, as no doubt they had saved him being hexed by Granger. Instead, she had to settle for shoving him the shoulder. "Get a move on, Malfoy."

* * *

Six hours later, the lobby of Dublin's most prestigious wizarding hotel was stunned into silence as a very giggly and very drunk pair of Ministry employees made their way across the marble floors to the bank of lifts.

"Granger, this was the best idea ever. Much better than going to dinner with stuck-up Astoria," Draco slurred as he slumped against the back of the lift.

"It might just get better yet," she replied before launching herself at him and attaching her lips to his.

_Thank Merlin for crowds_, he thought as his hands tangled in her hair.


	2. Feather Duster

**Author's Note: Written on tumblr for brightki for the prompt "Dramione and Spring cleaning".**

* * *

**Feather Duster**

"Draco Malfoy!" came the angry shout down the corridor leading to his study.

He jumped up from the sofa he was reclining on, the latest edition of _Quidditch Pitch_ falling to the floor as he observed his wife in the doorway, her hands on her hips, an angry expression on her face, and Scorpius peeking around her legs.

_Damn,_ he thought. _Busted!_

"How come I just found Scorpius skating around the drawing room, dusters tied onto his feet whilst Tilly cleaned the windows when I _specifically _asked you to clean that room?" she asked

There was a brief pause until his Slytherin instinct to lie and manipulate his way out of trouble kicked in.

"Well, darling, I _was_ cleaning the drawing room, dusting all the books that have somehow started to encroach in there despite us having a fully stocked library, when Tilly came in looking for Scorpius' toy broom. You _know_ how distressed Tilly gets if she sees me doing anything remotely manual and I didn't want her to distress herself, knowing how much that would upset you, so I let her talk me into allowing her to clean the windows. I was devastated not to be able to help, but I thought you would agree that the welfare of our elves is more important," he said, finishing with a charming smile.

Hermione's foot continued to tap on the floor and his smile faded.

"Would this be the same toy broomstick that I put away in Scorpius' room not more than an hour ago?"

"Hermione," he started to say, his hands spread out in confession, a contrite expression on his face.

"Every year, Draco, every year you pull this stunt. I ask you to do one task and somehow Tilly ends up doing it. Enough is enough! I've sent Tilly out to the garden to relax and you get to do all her work for the day."

Draco blanched. "But," he stuttered.

"No, you've gotten away with this for far too long. Now, chop-chop," she said, handing him a feather duster.


End file.
